Rocco and Dante Pelosi
Rocco and Dante Pelosi (AKA:The Pelosi Brothers, The Twins) were top hitmen and Gunmen in the Leone family, there reputation as hitmen was world renowned. they are a fearsome presence who kill without hesitation or emotion. The Twins are now the personal bodyguards and enforcers to Edward Mason/ Early life Identical twins Rocco and Dante Pelosi were born in New York to a pimp and a prostitute. The identical twins joined the Family at the young age of 17, there first jobs To hijack trucks with car parts and in them they made What they could even doing stick ups witch was against family rules but allowed by there Capo. When Toni Joined two months later they became fast friends. During the Toni's War and the Costello war the brothers worked together attacking rival gangs business this is where they learned they were natural born killers. As Toni grew more powerful so did they, when Toni became the second in command they became the top hit-men when he became the boss they became his bodyguards, Always doing hits together the Twins were twice as dangerous as any hit-man. The Slaughter During the slaughter Toni ordered them to kill both Terence Montana and Ben Vogel. Micheal Tessio drove them out to the Bronx to kill Terence and what was left of his gang then to Jersey City to Kill Vogel and his bodyguard. they accomplished there tasks with brutal efficiency Both Terence and Vogel were killed with in just over an hour, but they were tailed by an unmarked police car the officers convicted the brothers, but Micheal got off the hook claiming he had no idea why he was driving the men and they were sentenced 25 years in prison each. Prison Time The Pelosi brothers lived rather well in prison, they had a double sized cell to themselves or the "Prison suite" as the guards often called it. They led a low profile prison gang that sold prison weapons and cigarettes the brothers kept there heads down and never did any of the dirty work. In 2010 they were eligible for parole and received it, thanks to a little bribe put in by Toni. There prison gang once recruited dangerous and valuable inmates to join the Leone family once on the outside. Release The Leone family welcomed them and home with a party and Toni bought Denis a home and which they now both live in. The brothers were Made by Toni at the party, it was the biggest made man ceremony in mafia history in attendance were Dons and from as far as Los Angles, Montreal and even Sicily. Dante is now living with a Jack-Russel terrier puppy named Dennis and Rocco is recovering from his divorce and is living with his brother in the house that Toni bought them. Toni will sometimes send them to "whack" people all over the globe. The Twins have killed people from all walks of life including but not limited to: judges, politicians, religious leaders and rival Hitmen. All because they get contracts from crime lords ans Higher ups from as far as Russia and Japan. Fall of the Leones Wit the fall of the Leones, the Twins fled to the east coast and saw that Victor was tiring to form his own family and he put a hit out on The Twins and Ben Morelli thinking they were gonna try and up usurp him. Ben Rocco and Dante started working in unison infiltrated his compound knocked out or otherwise silenced a few of his guards and Rocco killed Victor by strangling him to death. The Twins later took a contract from a Traid Boss to kill off a rival but this back fired as the rival was Wei Xing who was smuggling people out of Taiwan in to the States. They told him about the hit and joined his Ships Crew. They later met Edward Mason who on Wei and Daniel's word took the 2 as his Bodyguards. Personalities The Twins are both rash and arrogant in there youth, a trait he inherited from there father. But under Toni's tutelage They matured into a pragmatic, even ruthless hitmen. After the fall of the Leone's they began to evolve, no longer the arrogant and unpredictable they are much more cool and calculated and always plan ahead usually having several contingency plans. Despite these negative qualities, they are also a loving family men, determined to ensure the survival of those they love. Rocco was incredibly close to Toni's mother Alice, Rocco would often visit her and help her around the house. Police Records Rocco Surname: Pelosi First Name: Rocco "The Rock" Age: 34 Place of Birth: Little Italy, New York Affiliations: "Status Unknown" Criminal Record: *1991 - Grand Theft Auto *1993 - Assault *1994 - Manslaughter *2007 - Murder Notes: * Believed to be a top Hitman in the Leone family, along with his twin brother. * Also believed to be a bodyguard to Leone family Don Toni Leone * Commits most of his crimes with his identical twin brother Dante * Known to eat at several diners in little Italy Dante Surname:'''Pelosi '''First Name: Dante "Dog" Age: 34 Place of Birth: Little Italy, New York Affiliations: "Status Unknown" Criminal Record: *1991 - Grand Theft Auto *1993 - Assault *1994 - Manslaughter *2002 - Parole Violation *2007 - Murder Notes: * Believed to be a top Hit-man in the Leone family, along with his twin brother. * Also beveled to be a bodyguard to Leone family Don Toni Leone * Personal Ties to known South Bronx drug dealer, Derek Quin. * Commits all crimes with his identical twin brother Rocco Trivia * When it comes to Killing they are some of the best, Because they work in unison and even alone they are dangerous. * Rocco and Dante are both excellent fist fighters, gunslingers and Knife throwers. ** As well a capable snipers, but they prefer to avoid sniping viewing it as a cowardly tactic * Dante has a friend in the drug business: Derek Quinn. * The brothers are among the the most famous Leones, Even people who are unfamiliar with the mafia know who they are * The Twins are ranked among some of the best hitmen in the world * The Twins have not any revived formal training, they have had informal training sessions with John and there fighting style is a unique and odd combination of MCCAP and LINE *The Twins are easy to tell apart due to the fact that Dante is 2 inches taller then the 6 foot tall Rocco Weapons and Skills Weapons * Custom Markov Pistols * Oneida Kestrel Custom Compound Bows * FN P90's * Norinco Type 56-2's * AA-12 Assault Shotgun's * Remington 500's * Throwing Knives's * Machete's Skills * Expert Marksmen: Both of the Twins are capable of using a wide variety different firearms, with skill. * Archers: When they were young there uncle would take them hunting, thus gaining quite a bit of skill using Bows and arrows *'Snipers:' Once again there uncle's hunting trips helped hone there skills as snipers. * Expert Combatants: Both the twins use the LINE and the MCCAP Combat systems both taught by John Leone. They are also adept at using Melee weaponry such as Knives and other improvised weapons. * Tandem: The Twins often work in tandem using psychological methods to cause fear, paranoia and uncertainty in there opponents. * High Endurance: the Twins have an extremely high endurance and are very fast runners. * Physical Strength: The Twins are known to be physically imposing and being very muscular * Basic Hacking Skills: ''' Matt Lupo gave them a crash course in computer hacking they are capable of hacking most home computers. * '''Lock Picks: they learnt how to pick locks when they started boosting cars for the Leone's * High Intelligence: both of them are considered tactical and psychological geniuses with a combined IQ of 250 meaning out smarting them is unlikely. Category:Criminals Category:Italian Criminals Category:Hitman Category:Bodyguard